Rotary presses for the manufacture of tablets and other pressed articles are known since a long time. Generally, they have a rotor which is rotatingly drivable around a vertical axis of rotation, which has a die plate with die bores arranged on a graduated circle, as well as lower and upper punches and guidings for them. Further, radial cams for lower and upper punches as well as at least one compression station with upper and lower pressing rollers belong to the rotary press. Such a rotary press is further equipped with a filling station, which automatically fills material that is to be pressed into the die bores, and also with a stripping device, which strips off pressed articles which were ejected from the lower punches from the upper side of the die plate into a discharge path. At the end of the discharge path there is a sacking equipment. At option, the pressed articles can also be directed towards an inspection station.
In the known case, the stripping of pressed articles in the operation of such a rotary press has to take place between the always last compression station and the filling equipment. In the filling equipment, the refilling of the die bores is performed. Therefore, stripping devices are provided at approximately opposite sides in a twin station rotary press. As a consequence, corresponding space has to be provided for the removal of the pressed articles, which is not available in some cases.
The present invention is based on the objective to create a rotary press in which the pressed articles can be taken off at a desired location on the perimeter of the rotor.